Cry Little Sister
by fayzrockz
Summary: How would the FAYZ be changed if Caine had a conscience in the form of a sweet, innocent little sister? Would life in the FAYZ be changed for the better or the worse? And is sweet little Isabell really as sweet as she seems?
1. Prologue

**A/n: Ok, so my first fanfic! I hope everyone enjoys it, hints and tips always welcome and if you have any questions then just ask in a reveiw, pm, or email. Anyway, read and review please.**

We were always the epitome of the perfect family. There was a daddy who worked hard to provide only the greatest luxuries for his little family, a mommy who did her best to pamper the children, an older brother who would do anything to care for his adorable little sister, and then there was me. I was the seemingly sweet and innocent little sister who could get away with anything in the bat of an eyelash; I didn't even have to ask.

For a few short years we had it all: money, class, happiness, but then Caine just had to snap.

It all started shortly after his thirteenth birthday and a few weeks before my twelfth, my parents tried hard to keep Caine and I out of the loop, but no matter how hard they tried we could always hear the shouting, the cursing, and glasses breaking. The fact was, our perfect little family was falling apart.

They were fighting over money, food, us, but there was always one similar topic that got the arguments rolling and that was Caine. I wouldn't understand until later that it wasn't actually Caine getting into trouble but my parents lies catching up to them that would start all the shouting.

I should have realized it as soon as my parents refused to let us see Caine's birth certificate; after all, they let us look at mine whenever we asked, but they couldn't afford to show us Caine's. If they did, then it would be admitting he was adopted and that would surely tear their family apart faster than the fighting between mommy and daddy in their point of view. Well, they were fools.

Even though I was one of the last to know, Caine knew from the moment they wouldn't show us, and as soon as he put the pieces together; he turned into a problem child. You know, the kind that never listened; stays out late and sleeps till noon, but the final straw was when he started stealing from our parents wallets.

Although, in his defense, he never did anything bad with the money; he wasn't stupid enough to start doing drugs. No, whenever Caine stole from our parents then I could expect a present to appear on the foot of my bed, any time between two and three in the morning. But apparently my parents didn't find this as sweet as I did; within two months of Caine's new attitude, he was packed up and shipped off to Coates before I could even voice a protest.

For the next three miserable months I was seperated from my brother, it took hours of pleading, days of pretending to starve myself, and a suicide threat before my parents finally agreed to send me to Coates to be with Caine. Of course, he wasn't as thrilled as I was when I phoned him the news, all he could do was blather on about how life in Coates wasn't as safe as it should be or how some strange things had been going on lately and he didn't want me a part of that. But, because I'm the little sister that everybody loves, I didn't listen to a word out of his mouth. He'll come around once he sees me, if theres one thing in the world that never changes its the fact that Caine takes his job as my brother way to seriously; he'd die for me.

But to venture off from the story for a bit, what I'm trying to say is, this is my story. Unless I die, I'll be retelling the time of the FAYZ in my own words; as the girl who kept Caine sane, the breaker of quite a few hearts, and the savior of many lives. My name is Isabell and this is my time in the FAYZ.

**A/n: So? I hope you enjoyed the prologue, review please and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, it sounds dorky but I never thought it would be this much fun to upload a story. Anyway, on to the first official chapter, read and review please! And for one last note, I'd just like to let everyone know that I used the descriptions for the entrance hall and the uniforms out of the book, so I give full credit to the book for that, but the rest of the chapter is my own.**

_The last fire will rise  
Behind those eyes  
Black house will rock  
Blind boys don't lie_  
_"The Sisters Of Mercy - Cry Little Sister"_

Caine had been right about one thing, Coates was an impressive thing. Impressive but intimidating. The huge front gates were made of filigreed wrought iron, the academy motto, _Ad aqusta per angusta, _was on two gold-tinged plaques that came together when the gates were closed.

Isabell watched in awe while the heavy iron gate swung open in a great arch. The driver pulled through the gates, and they drove another quarter of a mile before they reached the main building of Coates Academy.

It somewhat looked like a normal school, if you ignored the fact that it was huge and much more extravagant than most regular schools. The building its self was constructed from dark, red bricks. There were also tall, arching windows that gave view into the meticulously decorated classrooms. But the one thing that demanded her overall attention was Caine, he simply radiated arrogant confidence. His usual dark hair had grown shaggy, and despite the confidence he oozed, his dark eyes shown with genuine anxiety towards her arrival.

There was a very beautiful, long-haired, and dark-eyed girl standing leisurely at his side. The expression she wore wasn't exactly friendly but she seemed approachable enough. She wore a pleated black skirt, matching knee-high socks, a light red blazer with a large crest sewn over the heart, and a red, black, and gold striped tie. Caine wore black slacks, a white shirt, and the same blazer and tie as the girl. _Oh joy,_ she thought, we have to wear uniforms here.

As soon as the car pulled up to a stop by the bottom of stairs, Isabell scrambled out of the back of the car. Sprinting the few short steps between them, she flung herself into Caine's arms. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she buried her face into his shoulder and inhaled the familiar sent of home.

"Oh, Caine! You don't know how much I missed you!" She squealed into the scratchy material of his blazer, and upon closer examination she noted that the crest featured ornate letters "C" and "A" in gold thread, shadowed by a background that showed a golden eagle and a mountain lion. A sigh escaped her lips as she felt his arms wrap and tighten around her waist, effectively eliminating any remaining distance between them.

"I missed you too, baby girl." He whispered, and she smiled at the familiar nickname. He had first called her baby girl when she was born, and the name had stuck ever since. The girl behind them burst into a sudden fit of laughter.

"Oh my _God_! Who would have thought that the oh so fearless leader would have a soft spot. Maybe you are just some harmless teddy bear after all, Caine." She snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. Isabell felt a tremor run down her spine, this girl would regret ever talking to Caine like that. He wasn't someone you could just tease and get away with, but to her surprise, he wasn't tearing out of her arms to go teach that insolent girl a lesson. It was quite the opposite.

Chuckling softly, Caine slowly detached himself from Isabell, keeping her hand in his. He turned them to face the mean girl, guiding Isabell towards her. The most shocking thing was that he was staring at her almost...lovingly.

"Its true. Diana, this my sister, Isabell," He said smoothly and smiled directly at Diana whose arrogant expression slipped for just a moment,"She's my only other soft spot." He finished softly, and for a brief moment, Isabell felt as if she were intruding on some kind of private moment between the two of them. But before things got even more awkward, Diana broke the spell and pulled her gaze away from Caine and back to Isabell.

"Well, I guess its finally nice to put a face to the name. Caine wouldn't stop blabbing about you since you told him you were coming." She said easily and held out her hand with a knowing smirk, "I'm Diana, as you already know."

"I'm Isabell, its nice to meet you, Diana." She said politely and reached her hand out to shake hers, but before she could grasp Diana's hand, Caine had gently slapped it away. His dark eyes met Diana's, a cold message seemed to pass between them.

"Don't touch her, Diana." Caine ordered, cutting her off when she opened her mouth for a snarky reply,"No. I don't want to know hers, so _don't _touch her." Caine turned his back to the two girls, the matter closed.

"Come on, baby girl. We'll take you to the office and get you all set up." He said and held the entry door open for them. Isabell brushed past him with a small frown, this was just like Caine too. He just had to ruin their special reunion with secrets.

Inside was a grand hallway, it was three stories high and dominated by a massive chandelier. On her left was twin staircases that led to the landing on the second then up to the third floor. There were several kids of various ages scattered through the hall, all of them wore the same uniforms as Diana and Caine, and all of them stopped to stare as the trio stepped inside.

Caine led through a wide door to the right of the staircase and into the poorly decorated office. Once they were inside, Caine immediately stepped up to the front desk and began to speak in hurried, hushed tones to the plump woman that sat behind the desk.

There were two lush armchairs on either side of the office door, an assortment of various fake plants stuck in the corners of the room, and a smaller version of the massive chandelier that hung in the hallway was stuck above on the ceiling.

"Here, Diana will show you to your room and you can change into these before dinner," Isabell jumped as Caine suddenly appeared in front of her, holding two new sets of her school uniform with a grin plastered to his face.

"I even pulled some strings so that you'd be able to share a room with Diana." He explained, pushing the starchy fabric into her arms. No one said a word and the tension soon became palpable in the air as both Caine and Isabell turned to look at Diana.

"_What?"_

**A/n: So? I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Review please, and tell me what you thought of it! I'm sorry if it seemed a little short to you, it definitely seemed that way to me, but this was where I originally wanted to end it... Its not my fault if I couldn't stretch it out longer, so anyway, review please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/n: Yes! The next chapter is out! And it was pretty quick wasn't it? Anyway, I hope you guys like the next chapter, please, please, please review and tell me what you think! I'll try to have the next chapter out next weekend too, but it depends on how busy I am. And on another note, don't be to disappointed with the lack of interaction between other characters, this chapter was suppose to center more on Caine/Isabell/Diana/and Drake.**

_Immortal fear, that voice so clear  
Through broken walls, that scream I hear _

_Aiden Lyrics » Cry Little Sister Lyrics _

Isabell watched as Caine grabbed Diana gently by the arm and pulled her into the empty hallway. Deciding to tread lightly on the situation, Isabell quietly moved out of the office and into the hallway where Caine and Diana were just settling into an argument.

"She's _your _little sister, why should I have to babysit when there's nothing for me to gain from it?" Diana asked, a sneer etched on her lips.

"Because she needs to make a friend here, and I also want you two to get along. If things work out my way then you two will be spending a lot more time together soon." He explained.

"I thought you didn't want anyone to find out what her power levels are, and wanted to keep her out of this?" She asked.

"I do. Just because you two are roommates doesn't mean you have to drag her into this, I doubt she really has much of a level anyway," Caine said, "Please, Diana, do this for me. I don't anyone taking advantage of the fact that she's my little sister and its not like I can watch out for her 24/7." He explained further.

Diana let out a great dramatic sigh, "Okay, I geuss it would totally suck for _everybody _if Drake managed to become the ring leader," She said and flashed Caine a long, slow smile, "Unless you were talking about someone else taking advantage of the situation." She flipped her long, dark hair and chuckled merrily at her own joke, and for the second time in one day, Caine's attitude surprised her. You would naturally assume that Caine would flip and show her who was in charge, but instead he merely looked uncomfortable for a few seconds before reaching out with a trembling hand and brushing the stray hairs from her face.

Deciding to make her presence known, Isabell coughed loudly into her hand before stepping out from behind the staircase, "Caine, can we go eat? I'm starving." She said, instantly breaking the connection between Caine and Diana.

"Oh, yeah, Diana can take your things up to your room while I show you to the cafeteria." Caine said, ignoring the dirty look Diana flashed his way. He thrust the school uniforms into her arms before striding up to Isabell, swiftly taking her hand, he began to lead down through a new hallway, leaving a fuming Diana to herself.

"And don't worry about your luggage, I already made sure it would be delivered to your room." He continued with a smile, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Caine, what-what was it that you and Diana were talking about? Before I interrupted?" Isabell asked timidly, her hand tightening around his as she watched his smile fade.

"It doesn't matter. Let me rephrase that, its not something that matters to you." He answered sharply but made no move to remove his hand from hers. They continued the rest of their short journey in an awkward silence, glancing at each other but neither made any move to speak until they had finally reached the cafeteria. Caine turned to smile at her, giving her hand another reassuring squeeze and knowing that that was as much of an apology as she would get out of him, Isabell smiled back.

"Don't be intimadated by it, it's not really as formal as it first looks, okay?" Caine spoke softly as they hovered by the double doors that seperated them from the cafeteria, or the dining hall as most of the teachers referred to it as.

"Oh come _on, _Caine, it's not like your going to open the door and reveal the lost treasure of old." Diana snorted from behind the pair, "Stop trying to be so dramatic and open the freaking door." Caine scowled for just a second before he smiled down at Isabell once more and opened up the door, holding it as each girl made their way inside.

"Wow... I-It's so big." Isabell muttered as she gazed around the nearly full dining hall. It was so open and airy, the windows were tall and gave a nice view of the landscape off the hill, and most of the doors were high arches decorated with Spanish tiling. But the thing that drew in her attention were long, heavy, dark wood tables that appeared to be seating about sixty students each, and all students were wearing their uniforms.

Looking down at her pink gem-studded black tank top and matching mini-skirt, Isabell suddenly felt way out of place. She was definitely the most colorful person standing or sitting in this room, and that included all the teachers. Suddenly, she felt a large hand settle on her lower back and looked up to find Caine grinning down at her.

"Don't worry about it, you look cute, just like a little thirteen-year-old should look." He teased and bumped his shoulder into hers as he walked past her to one of the less crowded tables.

"Hey! I'm almost fourteen you know!" She yelled and skipped to catch up with him, ignoring Diana who rolled her eyes and took a seat at the near the end of the long table, next to several other kids who had gathered at the end. Caine just smiled and shook his head as he sat next to Diana, pulling out the chair next to him and motioning for her to sit.

"Come one, I'm going to indroduce you to some people." He said as she sat and waved his hand to a nervous looking fifth grader with big glasses and messy blond hair who scampered out of his seat with a nervous little squeak immediately.

"That was Computer Jack, he was gifted with a knack for all things electronically." He explained and pointed to the boy across from her, "That's Drake Merwin, the one across from me is Andrew, then there's Brianna, Taylor..."

Isabell could faintly recognize the sound of her brother talking in the background but her gaze was glued to the boy Caine introduced as Drake. He couldn't be any older than 14, had shaggy, sandy blond hair, hard, mean eyes, and a smirk plastered on his lips. She knew from the start that there was something wrong about him, something dangerous, and though there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that being dangerous was a bad thing, for the moment it just made him all the more attractive. Catching her eye from across the table, Drake's smirk widened and a glint of something flashed through his eyes.

"So, Isabella, wasn't it?" He asked, interrupting Caine's list of introductions, "Has your big brother made Diana the witch see if you have any powers yet?" He continued as everyone else at the table stopped conversing to watch. It was a known fact to all the kids that had powers that Caine didn't want Isabell a part of it, Drake's open defiance would surely earn him a punishment later, but for now Isabell was just confused.

"Um... Sorry, but what?" She asked, her cheeks flushing when she noticed all eyes at the end of the table was centered on her and Drake. Luckily, Caine interfered before Drake had a chance to explain.

"I already told you, she isn't to know about that!" He shouted, pointing a finger at Drake, and oddest thing was that behind his words there was a underlying power, one that lingered in the air and rattled the glasses as he spoke; even Isabell noticed the change of demeanor once Caine's hands were in the air.

"Oh, so your going to lie to her?" Drake asked cheekily, just absolutely loving the way Isabell's eyes narrowed on Caine the more he spoke. Then, just as Caine had lifted both hands to Drake, Computer Jack reappeared next to them, trying desperatly to juggle three plates loaded with food without dropping them.

"U-Uh, Caine?" He squeaked, looking paler than usual, "I-I got all the food you wanted." He finished and nearly jumped three feet when Caine turned his furious gaze onto him.

"Well? What are you waiting for, give it to us!" Caine demanded, shooting Drake a lethal stare from across the table, they would definitely be finishing this later.

The entire rest of dinner was terribly awkward, the tension from the earlier argument between Caine and Drake still hung in the air, Diana kept picking a fight with anyone that would mouth back at her, and the rest of their little group was so afraid to set Caine off again that barely anyone spoke, and when they did it was always in hushed whispers. By the time dinner was over, Isabell was just about ready to start tearing her hair out, this was not the way her and Caine's reunion was supposed to turn out. They were supposed to be having fun together, not get stuck in a rut of awkward tension.

"Isabell, do you want to go for a walk with me? I could show you around a bit." Drake asked, snapping Isabell from her thoughts. She stood, ignoring the rolling waves of anger emitting from Caine and Diana's snide look, she took Drake's offered hand with a charming smile and batted her eyelashes up at him.

"I would _love _to go on a walk with you, Drake."

**A/n: So? Did you like it? Please, please, please review and tell me what you thought! The more reviews I get the faster I update, hint, hint.**


End file.
